History
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: It's been years since "The battle of the sexes" but what happens when Trish Stratus and Chris Jericho return to the WWE, will sparks fly? Will their journey end differently this time? Or are they doomed to repeat their past? Multi-couples! Find out more during the first few chapters! Inspiration from LitasaultStratusfaction x x x
1. Same Old, Brand New You

_A/N:** Something very special happened this week! Someone in-boxed me and suggested a story for me to write! **_

_**And after Raw 1000 I am actually feeling inspired to write WWE once again...**_

_**So thank you to **__**LitasaultStratusfaction**__** for your suggestion... Hopefully I can do your plot line some justice! x x x**_

* * *

**_Same Old, Brand New You..._**

_I can still remember the time you were there_

_When I need to hold you, feel you_

_Everytime I ask you to find a new way_

_You lie a new way..._

* * *

Today was an exciting day, things new and old were going to reunite, in a strange way everything was coming full circle for the former blonde haired, 37 year old woman, she was a former WWE Diva and also a former performer, but that was all about to change for the former blonde haired woman...

She heard the phone instantly ring out loudly, extending her hand to reach her phone, _"Hello...You've reached" _Before she could continue, she was cut off by an all to familiar voice, _"It's Vince, I have a proposition, I want to run by you..." _She froze, she remembered the moment all to well like it was yesterday...

It had been nearly six months since she was contacted again by the WWE, when it happened she knew her life would change, she after all was one of the hardcore original diva's, she and her long-time dare devil, red headed best friend Lita had shaped and paved the way for the women within this industry, they wanted her back, the red headed diva was the first person to contact her and congratulate her, they would meet up nearly every week to discuss their new adventures and up coming projects.

Her new project would create a headline...

The headline would read, _Former WWE Diva And Babe Of The Year, Trish Stratus,Returns To The WWE As An NXT Trainer..._

She smiled to herself, she was excited about this, almost ready for it- she had been away too long, but there was also a reason she was scared, not so much scared, nervous was probably the best way to describe how the petite brunette felt about returning "home" it was always somewhere she felt safe, adored and loved, she felt like part of the furniture, the WWE held some of her greatest memories and achievements, but _he_ would still be around, he had returned to... Coincidence she thinks not, but was it all another one of the long haired, Canadians plans to toy with her emotions once again? She remembers all to well what happened last time she let him into her world, and how long it took her (and her best friend) to rebuild her heart, to become the new strong, confident woman she had become now.

Anyway, she's not going back for _him_, she tells herself, she's doing this for _her_, for _her fans_, for _her legacy,_ she wanted to go "home" after all _"Home is where the heart is"_ her mother always told her, but where was her heart at? Where was her head at? That's what Lita had asked her too, and she had no response to give her.

* * *

_Same old game, you know it doesn't turn me on,_

_Brand new day, you're singing that same old song_

* * *

He smiled, he had every reason to, he had returned to the WWE, years after leaving this world behind to pursue other interests, and when he came back things were practically the same, He'd strolled into the arena that evening with a confident spring in his step as always, he was still the best in the world at what he did, or so he thought- he believed it and that's all that mattered. This audience didn't understand him- he doesn't think any audience ever did, only in "The Attitude Era" maybe, but he was still the bright illumination light in their dim world, he could and would rock the WWE Universe's world without having to say a damn thing...

He'd heard a few other superstars talking in the catering area, there were hushed whispers as he approached, how these parasites annoyed him, their naivety to the world, their naivety to anything real, that was until something caught his eye, it was a headline, a spoiler, so to speak, clearly it was the subject of their conversations as he was approaching and it was about to rock his world...

_**Trish Stratus to return to the WWE?**_

Could it be true?

Was the petite blonde Canadian bombshell returning?

He made no eye contact with any of the other Superstars or Diva's as he left the catering area without uttering a single word to any of them...

He almost felt like them...

He heard the hushed silences, the sniggers, the eyes burning into him as he left wordlessly.

Pathetic...

Back in the confinement of his own sanctuary, his locker room, he ran his fingers through his short, cropped hair, so unlike what he had when he was with her, before it all went wrong, he shook his head, shaking away any thoughts of her, that boat had long sailed on, they shared something a long time ago- something that meant more to him that he'd ever let on to anyone, the only person who knew was him... That storyline they did, donned _"The battle of the sexes" _was a play-by-play of their relationship, but the bet meant nothing to him... He only cared about her, but he made a big mistake, something he couldn't take back, he knew he'd ruined them and he couldn't ever take that back, his world would never ever be the same again, especially now she'd be coming back into it.

* * *

_You'll never change,_

_You're never gonna keep your promises..._

_You're never gonna keep your promises..._

* * *

_**A/N 2: It is slightly OOC for me as it isn't a Jacy story, but hopefully you'll give it chance, please? **_

_**Read and Review as always :) x x x**_


	2. Love Fool

_**A/N: I'm so overwhelmed at the support I've got from my first chapter!**_

_**Everyone who has left a review thank you so much!**_

_**Thank you for the support it means a lot to me, here is Chapter two! x x x**_

* * *

_**Love Fool...**_

_**Lately I have desperately pondered,  
spent my nights awake and I wonder  
what I could have done in another way  
to make you stay  
Reason will not reach a solution  
I will end up lost in confusion  
I don't care if you really care  
as long as you don't go...**_

* * *

These were the times when she would relive the past, it was always late at night, when she couldn't sleep, her mind always went back to _him..._

"_I don't think I've ever felt like this before.." _I blush as I speak to my red headed best friend as I talk about him, about us, I smiled it was a genuine smile, it was a loving smile.

"_I can't stop thinking about you.. night and day" _I remember him telling me, and how I swooned and kissed him, his lips perfectly moulded to mine, if I died now I'd be a happy girl.

The memories started off good, happy even and then one night everything changed...

"_I'm telling you C man, the bet is going to be over after tonight, I'm going to seal the deal..." _As I walk towards his locker room I hear another Canadian speak, it belonged to Christian, what deal? I waited and I heard him speak about my red headed best friend Lita and then Chris Jericho scoffed before he started to speak.

"_So what I've been making out with Trish for three weeks...She's been falling for everything I've been saying it's absolutely pathetic..." _He was mocking me, his impressions of me and when I was telling him how I felt about him, I was trying to hold back my tears, I couldn't let them know I was here, I was extremely upset to say the least, but maybe this is what I needed a wake up call.

"_I told you before I could nail Trish before you nailed Lita...I'm going to win the bet Christian and I'm going to win it tonight..." _I feel physically sick at the thought of it, it was just a bet.. I meant nothing to him, how could I not see it?

"_I've got one dollar, Canadian which says you're wrong" _His friend cockily says as everything around me becomes a blur and I can feel the heat from my tears roll down my face.

As I stood outside his locker room,brushing my hair out of my face as I leaned against the wall, that was the day I felt my heart shatter into a million and one pieces, that was the day my walls went up and never came down.

* * *

There was only a few days in his life that actually meant something to him, something that could change him, and he remembers the date 12th August 2003 very well, he stood in the ring side by side with his best friend Christian holding roses for their beloveds as they waited for them to appear in that ring...

Why did his life have to be so melodramatic, why did everything have to be done in front of the whole wide world?

"_Talk about if looks could kill Christian, look at your faces, I mean what did we do to you guys that would make you feel this way? I mean what could we have possibly done to..." _My voice stops immediately the second I see what the petite blonde is holding in front of me, one Canadian Dollar, she knew, crap, she knew...

"_Ok...That's what this is about? The Canadian dollar, that's what this is about the Canadian Dollar. You're mad at us because of that bet? Because it was just a joke! It was just a stupid joke, common, maybe our sense of humour was a little bit off, but you know us, I can't believe you're seriously mad about that! It was a good, a little bit juvenile I know.." _I look across at my short haired best friend and smile almost mockingly.

"_But do you really think me and Christian would make a bet for one dollar Canadian to see who could sleep with you first, is that what you think? Common Trish, you know the chemistry that we have, you feel the connection between us, it's genuine, it's the real thing, I would never jeopardise that for some stupid bet, I respect you way to much for that, I feel too much for you for that..." _Part of me know it's true and part of me knows she will never believe that...

* * *

_**So I cry, and I pray and I beg...**_

**Love me love me**  
**say that you love me**  
**fool me fool me**  
**go on and fool me**  
**love me love me**  
**pretend that you love me**  
**lead me lead me**  
**just say that you need me...**

* * *

"_Trish, you know the real me..."_

"_I'm begging you to please, please accept my apology, Trish, Please, you know the real me, it's all about you, I can't stop thinking about you, all the time, you know how I feel-"_

"_Trish, please you know how I feel about you, it's like I said last week I've never felt this way about anybody my inter life, Trish Please..."_

* * *

_**So I cried, and I begged for you to  
Love me love me  
say that you love me  
lead me lead me  
just say that you need me  
I can't care about anything but you...**_

* * *

"_Accept my apology..." _That's when her glaring eyes meet mine and bang, I feel my cheek sting from the force of her slap. I step back and I already know it's too late, I've lost her, I'm a love fool...

* * *

_**Love me love me  
say that you love me  
fool me fool me  
go on and fool me  
Love me love me  
I know that you need me  
I can't care about anything but you...**_

* * *

_"Just think about it, me, you and Trish Stratus back in the same building, I wonder who she'll make out with first I bet it'll be me we all know she secretly always had a thing for me..." _I can hear his voice and his laugh but I'm not taking any of what he's saying in, as the only thing I heard was her name...

"_So... I was just joking you know" _When I look up Christian is staring at me looking and waiting for a response, "_Sorry, what?" _I say as I try and shake away the thought of _her._

He just simple grins and says, _"It'll just be history repeating it's self, but this time I'll try not to make out with Trish C-man" _He slaps me on the shoulder, I can't help but laugh, _"Yeah right Christian, why would she want a little boy when she can have a real man like me..." _I respond as I stand up, _"Anyway unlike you, I actually have a championship match to go win" _I smirk as I leave my best friend behind me, _"You can congratulate me later..." _and I can hear him laugh saying _"Whatever" _as I enter the gorilla position.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	3. Broken Hearted

_**A/N: Wow once again I am so overwhelmed by your reviews and how many of you have followed and put this on your favourites list! So Thank you to; LitasaultStratusfaction, 3482lol, Sticksndbones, Queen Extreme and Lovatic1966 for your awesome reviews, thank you! x x x**_

* * *

_**Broken Hearted...**_

She was ready, she said in her head confidently, she was ready for Raw 1000, she deserved to be here, she had been back to Raw before this, to be announced as a NXT trainer, to be one of Raw's General Managers for the night and she had seen him then as well...

She had teamed with MVP and Mark Henry that night and beat him and his team and she couldn't help but smile at the memory as Chris Jericho was in shock at what the slender petite woman could still do inside that squared circle.

She still had it.

She was still broken hearted even if she denied it...

_**This is more than a typical kinda thing  
Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me, oh oh  
Didn't wanna take it slow  
In a daze, going crazed, I can barely think  
You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, oh oh  
Waiting for my phone to blow**_

_**Now I'm here in a sticky situation**_  
_**Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacin'**_  
_**Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour**_  
_**Don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour**_

_**Oh oh, I can't seem to let you go**_

* * *

I spotted her brunette hair instantly, I didn't need to call out her name, _"Hey, sorry I'm late, the usual stuff happened, I didn't know what to wear or pack for this week!" _The words rush out of my mouth as I sat down across from her, my bes friend wasn't smiling as usual she seemed unsure, _"What? Have you seen him already?" _It was my first reaction, what else could it be? It had to be him... or worse the other one.

Her reaction said everything.

She was still heart broken.

_**See I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me baby  
So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight  
Come on, that's right  
Honest baby I'll do  
Anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight  
Come on, that's right, cheerio**_

* * *

_****_It was hard seeing the once red headed diva and once blonde haired diva, sit down in such a close proximity, they were smiling and sharing old stories with the other legends that had come for tonight's epic 1000 Raw episode, they both looked better than ever if that was even possibly and I wondered if my best friend had seen the one he let slip by or the one I let go as well.

I am damaged.

She was damaged.

I am broken hearted, is she too?

* * *

_**What's the time, such a crime  
Not a single word, sipping on a Patrón  
Just to calm my nerves, oh oh  
Poppin' bottles by the phone  
Oh yeah  
Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out  
That's enough, call me up  
Maybe I'm in doubt, oh oh  
I don't even think you know, no no**_

_**See I've been waiting all day**_  
_**For you to call me baby**_  
_**So let's get up, let's get on it**_  
_**Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight**_  
_**Come on, that's right**_  
_**Honest baby I'll do**_  
_**Anything you want to**_  
_**So can we finish what we started**_  
_**Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight**_  
_**Come on, that's right, cheerio**_

_**Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too**_  
_**Everything you say is like go with the view**_  
_**Business on the front, party in the back**_  
_**Maybe I was wrong, was the outfit really wack?**_

I spotted a few people I knew really well, some old friends, some new friends, and then them, the three other people involved in Eric Bischoff's _"Battle of the sexes..." _Why did it feel like a deja vu of days gone by, the girls over one end of the room and me and my best friend left out in the cold as every other guy got to be close to them, it was pathetic, all these so called "Legends" we're nothing more than just parasites.

It is then that my full attentions turns to the slender petite brunette once, she had been the sunshine in my dimly lit world, now she's just somebody I used to know.

Somebody I had left broken hearted.

* * *

_**This kinda thing doesn't happen usually  
I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully  
I know you want it so come and get it, cheerio**_

_**See I've been waiting all day**_  
_**For you to call me baby**_  
_**So let's get up, let's get on it**_  
_**Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight, ohhhohohhhoohhhh**_  
_**Honest baby I'll do**_  
_**Anything you want to**_  
_**So can we finish what we started**_  
_**Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight**_  
_**Come on, that's right, cheeri, cheerio**_

_**When you gonna call**_  
_**Don't leave me broken hearted**_  
_**I've been waiting up**_  
_**Let's finish what we started, oh oh**_  
_**I can't seem to let you go**_  
_**Come on, that's right, cheerio, uh!**_

* * *

"_It's going to be different this time" _I say as I sit down, and there are a pair of blue eyes confronting me questioningly, _"I'm, I mean we're not giving up..." _I hear their familiar laugh, _"Well remember what happened last time? It didn't end to well for either of us" _I half smile, it still hurt to talk about, _"No one's ever died of a broken heart, they normally die in the attempt... So here's to that" _I more or less state it matter of factly, as my word is still gospel around here.

* * *

"_What makes you think, any of us still feel the same way? I mean it was nearly eight years ago!" _I eye the person across the table from me, in a disbelieving manner, as if they had brought it up, I didn't want to relive those days.

"_Love isn't something you can turn on and off, when you love someone you always will, you have no choice in it, it's whether you fight for it or let it sink..." _The response is automatic, always the dreamer, always never giving up, nothing was two extreme for her.

* * *

Raw 1000 episode, it was an epic night, for media, for success, could their be love in the air also?

* * *

Our eyes met across the crowded room, and everyone and everything else in the room became irrelevant and it was evident in their eyes, it mirrored mine...

They were still broken hearted, but only time would tell, would we stay that way forever?

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please continue to make me smile by reading and reviewing this chapter! x x x**_


	4. History

_**A/N: Heyy my lovelies I'm back.. finally!**_

_**First of all a big thank you to LitasaultStrartusfaction, sticksndbones, 3482lol, Queen Extreme and Lovatic1966 for your wonderful reviews, so let's get back into the action... x x x**_

* * *

_**History...**_

Here she was again, why couldn't I remember her name? In fairness it is not like I actually cared, but I just wanted her anywhere away from me, the more she tried to close the space between us, the more I moved away.

I didn't like her, I didn't want her...

"_Look, whatever your name is, read my lips, I am not interested..." _I looked at the attractive brunette who stood in front of me, she had long hair, she was slender and attractive, but she wasn't the woman who made my world turn, then, now and would always.

What was her name? I racked my brain, but it didn't come to me...

"_Your loss" _She starts to say as she walks away from me in the secluded corridor before turning to look at me once more, _"And it's Eve for the millionth time..." _She rolls her eyes and walks away, Eve, oh year John Laurinitus' bitch, sorry personal assistant is what he called her, I remember why she looked familiar now, as I watched her walk away, she would come over to me, every time she saw me and practically pounce on me, this had been going on for the past month, I know she couldn't resist me I was one hell of a sexy beast, I smirk as I walk away off to find Christian for our tag match.

But the smirk slowly faded as I walked round the corner and saw them; heard her laugh at his lame joke, _"So Trish, do you still like strudel?" _What woman in the world ever fall for that lame line, _"Dwayne, still using that line? Isn't that so 90's.." _I mock him, as I round the corner fully, and there are two sets eyes on me now, _"Oh wait, what's your name again? I always forget..." _He feigns confusion,_"It's Chris-" "It doesn't matter what your name is!" _I walked right into that one, and there was her laugh once again, _"I'll catch up with you later Trish, tell Lita the strudel's still hot" _He winked as he walked away with Trish's gaze on his and then it returns to meet mine, _"Hi Chris" _Her voice sounds so heavenly, I couldn't help but admit it, _"Hi Trish" _if she could be civil, maybe I could too.

* * *

"_Hey gorgeous, Mr Laurinitus wants to see you in his office..." _I heard this brunette woman, walk over and say to Chris, who's eyes never left my face as she appeared, he rolled his eyes, as I could see he wanted to speak more, the woman cleared her throat, _"Like now sweetie, you know he doesn't like to be kept waiting..." _

Did she just call him sweetie?

Was this his girlfriend?

I already hated her, even if I didn't know her, but Chris didn't seem to be paying attention to her, he simply smiled at me, until we both her heard her tap her foot impatiently, _"I'll see you around Trish..." _He simply stated as he walked away leaving the woman staring at me, before turning around and running after him, I watched him leave and that woman following him, I saw her try and link arms with him and I swear I saw her look back at me to see if I was watching.

* * *

If looks could kill, I'd say I'd hit a nerve with the woman that Chris, the sex god had been talking to, I'd heard stories about her, but Chris would be mine one way or another, I mean I was so much more attractive than that old grandma, plus, I could offer him something she definitely couldn't...

A title shot... I smirk, as I see her face drop when I link arms with him, only for him to push my arm away as he enters John Laurinitus' office.

I hate Trish Stratus.

* * *

"_Heyy, Trish there you are, you never guess who I just bumped into, Dwayne, he's still funny.. kinda" _I say the second I see my best friend standing in the hallway looking slightly confused, _"I think Chris is going out with that slut, Laurinitus' PA..." _I raise my eyebrow I am now confused, _"What? Why would you think that?" _I ask her, she meets my gaze, _"Well, I saw Dwayne earlier too, Chris came, Dwayne insulted him the usual, then me and Chris were left alone... We kinda had this moment and then she came over calling him gorgeous and sweetie..." _There is a brief pause before she carries on, _"Not that I care or anything" _She shrugs her shoulders unconvincingly, as I know the truth.

"_Anyway, Vince wanted to talk to us, he said to swing by his office after lunch" _I say to break the awkward silence, but before I could hear her response I could see the one person here I didn't want to see, his dirty blonde hair cut short once more, his smirk still the same as he spoke to Chris Jericho as they came out of the General Manager's office, and they were both met by that "slut" my best friend had been talking about earlier, as I saw her place he hand on Christian's toned arm and he smiled at something she had said to him, while Jericho just rolled his eyes.

I didn't care, I didn't care... I really didn't!

"_Earth to Ames, you ok?" _I shake my head and regain my focus, _"Yeah just zoned out for a minute, I think I need something to eat.. let's go to catering and grab something ok?" _I say rather quickly, as I hurried Trish down the corridor, to avoid seeing Christian, Jericho and especially her.

* * *

"_Have you been working out Christian?" _I heard the brunette in front of me say, I can't help but smile, not at what she's said, but not because of her or what she's said, but because I can see Amy Dumas, the queen of extreme, here, back in the WWE, and then just as quickly as I notice her she's gone and I am still smiling as I know she's jealous...

* * *

_**A/N: I thought I'd throw in a few more characters, even if they aren't in ever chapter but they create more tension or funny moments.. I hope you agree :) **_

_****__**Please Read and Review as always guys x x x**_


	5. Things

_**A/N: Ooooh Look at the reviews ~Smiles~**_

_**Thank you to; LitasaultStratusfaction, 3482lol, Queen Extreme, sticksndbones and Pinayprincesa :) Your reviews have been fantastic!**_

_**So here's my next chapter, hope you enjoy it... x x x**_

* * *

_There's things you can't change..._

_There's things you would like to change..._

_There's always something you want that you can't have..._

I hadn't even noticed my best friend staring in my direction, as I toyed with my food, the thoughts of him, us, the people we could have been, maybe should have been were consuming me...

"_I thought you were hungry, Red, you've been playing with your salad for like twenty minutes, is everything ok?" _I heard the brunette sitting across from me ask curiously drawing myself back into the present day as I glanced up at her and offered her a weak smile.

She must know what I'm going through, she could be the only one that would understand.

"_Do you ever wish things could be different?" _I ask her rather quickly, almost like the words were going to explode in my mouth, but it wouldn't take her long to understand why I was asking, we'd been back in the WWE arena's for a few weeks, I was only active for the 1000th episode but Trish was here for a longer period of time being an NXT trainer, a guest host, roles she had performed very well.

_"Red.. are you saying what I think you're saying?" _Sometimes looks say more than words ever could, I nodded slowly, _"I know it's stupid, it's been ages since me and him were anything, I mean you went out with him and I even went out with his best friend for a few months.. but you can't say that you don't feel anything being back here and seeing Chris..." _I whisper, this catering area was like gossip central.

_"Hun, some things need to stay in the past, don't go dragging it up now..Plus the current WWE Champion is burning some holes into you, and he's quite a dish, I think you would agree..." _I heard my best friend add as she slanted her head into the direction on CM Punk, the current WWE Champion, who was as she described, a dish.

* * *

_There's things you can't change..._

It was like they were everywhere we go, ever since I'd heard that Trish was coming back, I was slightly surprised when she left the WWE an age ago she left a hole in my best friends heart, that she tried to replace me once upon a time with, but when that failed she moved on to other guys, but what really confused me was, why they didn't just talk and work it out.

But that made me a hypocrite, because I didn't do it with her red headed best friend, I'd let her go, even let her go out with my best friend.. and it burned, watching her with him, in and outside of the ring.

It burned more than anything knowing I hadn't moved on while she had...

And here they were inviting so called "legends" back to the 1000th anniversary of Raw and the Queen Of Extreme Lita was here, The Diva Of The Decade Trish Stratus was here, Y2J so called Best In The World, Chris Jericho was still here and I stood here wondering where it all went wrong?

And why the hell CM Punk was everywhere me and Chris went! Then I felt that pain burn within me again as he made his way to the table where Lita and Trish now, the same swagger and confidence in his step everytime he walks out from behind the curtain to greet the WWE universe.

* * *

_"Well when they said they we're bringing legends back, I expected wrinkly old men like that bizarre thing like Golddust, not The Queen Of Extreme or The Diva Of The Decade, how did Vince pull this off?" _I heard the current WWE champion say flirtaciously, I couldn't help but chuckle, but Red seem indifferent.

_"So it's true flattery can get you places, just shame nowhere near me, but I can't speak for Red over there..." _I half joke back, and he raises his eyebrow, he's happy, maybe the dish liked the red headed slender female sitting across from me and mere inches from where he had positioned himself, which I can now see was purposely done.

**_Beep. Beep;_**

**_You Only Live Once... T x x_**

I see my friend look down at her phone and roll her eyes at me.

* * *

_"That Parasite..." _I spat, _"How dare he?!" _I turn to face my short cropped haired friend who was looking at the table I was looking at, _"I swear he does these things on purpose.."_

_"Hey sweetie, what's got you all tense..." _I felt her cool hand upon my arm as she spoke, I fiercely shrug it off, I didn't know who I found more annoying at this point in time, The soon to be ex WWE Champion sitting with the red head and brunette, or this woman, why didn't she take the hint.. The Sex God, didn't want her...

My time was normally devoted to being the best in the world, and I would recapture the gold sooner or later, as well as recapturing Trish Stratus' heart in the process, it was all about the timing.

_Timing was never our strong suit_. The voice in my head said... as I sighed, and wanted to walk away.

___There's things you would like to change..._

* * *

_"Eve, not now..." _I heard his response as he walk away, not now, sounded like an invitation, maybe later.

Jericho wants to see me later. I was going to win, Trish had nothing on me.

___There's always something you want that you can't have..._

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read and Review x x x**_


	6. Jealousy

_**A/N: A big thank you to LitasaultStratusfaction for your reviews :)**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in for like ever, been super super busy but here's my new chapter, hope you enjoy this... x x x**_

* * *

_"That Parasite..." _I spat, _"How dare he?!" _I turn to face my short cropped haired friend who was looking at the table I was looking at, _"I swear he does these things on purpose.."_

_"Hey sweetie, what's got you all tense..." _I felt her cool hand upon my arm as she spoke, I fiercely shrug it off, I didn't know who I found more annoying at this point in time, The soon to be ex WWE Champion sitting with the red head and brunette, or this woman, why didn't she take the hint.. The Sex God, didn't want her...

My time was normally devoted to being the best in the world, and I would recapture the gold sooner or later, as well as recapturing Trish Stratus' heart in the process, it was all about the timing.

_Timing was never our strong suit_. The voice in my head said... as I sighed, and wanted to walk away.

___There's things you would like to change..._

* * *

_"Eve, not now..." _I heard his response as he walk away, not now, sounded like an invitation, maybe later.

Jericho wants to see me later. I was going to win, Trish had nothing on me.

___There's always something you want that you can't have..._

* * *

"_C- man, I'm going for a walk" _I mutter quickly, and leave Christian and Eve in my wake,I couldn't take it anymore, I wasn't a jealous guy, but when it came to her I was... First Trish and Lita reappear for the 1000th episode of Raw which is in a few weeks and all of a sudden they are here all the time, and they are hanging out with that jerk CM Punk, apparently the best in the world, and what he didn't know quite clearly that was me and that Trish Stratus was going to be mine once again!

* * *

As I watched my best friend disappear away from the catering area, I know it was to get away from the sight in this place, it was as if the crowds of people had also gone, as I looked around Trish, Lita, I sigh out loud and the jerk sorry WWE Champion I mean were in my line of vision, and next to me stood what's her face who seems to be in love with Chris, what is her name? And literally we were the only people in there...

"_It's Eve..." _The brunette from beside me says as if she had just been reading my mind, _"Can I sit with you? I mean Chris has gone, it looks like you need company... And you're so much hotter than Punk..." _Flattery, oh sweet flattery it gets you everywhere and she had a point, I was hotter than the WWE Champion, _"Sure" _I respond and she's instantly sitting next to me, her attention also vividly focused on the table on the other side of the room.

* * *

"_So, which one are you interested in? I mean because you can do better Christian..." _I say as soon as I realise he'd seen me staring at the table on the other side of the room, I was observing the bitch, I just knew she wanted Chris back and she can't have him, he will be mine! And as I observe that Christian is staring over there too, it only seemed right for me to understand why he is.

"_Well we know I'm hotter than Punk, so why does every woman around here fall for him? I mean I was the heavyweight champion!" _He responds almost viciously, and victory would be mine especially if I had Christian on my side, he could be the key to getting and making Chris mine.

* * *

After I sent that text to my best friend about only living once, I decided I should take my own advice, and as I looked across the table at the couple that aren't a couple across from me I felt like a third wheel, it was definitely time I was going, Red would fend better on her own, I can't believe she still has feelings for that jerk Christian, when there was dish who clearly liked her and was willing to be with her unlike him.

And there he is, with her, that slut that was with Chris earlier, really why was she everywhere I went? I disliked the woman and I didn't know why, it was as if she was out to get me, or maybe it was because she was going out with Chris and wanted me out of the way for good.

* * *

"_So..." _ I heard the current WWE Champion say as if he was clearing his voice to get my attention and as my gaze finally moved away from my phone screen I realise it is just me and the "dish" as Trish had described him as and to be honest I was starting to see it myself and I can't help but feel on edge it being just me and him in such a close proximity.

"_So..." _I mimic him and then it was weird, he smiled at me and then I couldn't help but laugh, it was one of the little flirtatious laughs thought, so it shocked me, I didn't really think about any other guy in that way apart from Christian, even when I was dating all the other guys, so this was new to me...

"_I actually have to go, you know defend my championship, but maybe we can get a drink after the show?" _He had a sexy voice, my inner muse thought, my best friend was right, you only live once, _"That would be nice... See you later then..." _

"_So you're really going on a date with that douche?" _This was not the person I wanted to see, my eyes locked with his, and it was like they'd changed coloured with anger and jealousy they were a sparkling green...

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	7. Revelations Of Sort

**_A/N: Thank you to anybody who is still reading this story! Sorry I have taken so long to update- Clearly technology hates me!_**

**_Anyways Here is chapter 7, enjoy! x x x_**

* * *

As I stared into his eyes, my mind went blank, so many thoughts swurled around in my head but no words formed in my mouth, what was wrong with me? Yes I had feelings for him, I may have not told Trish who had been my best friend since like forever they had not really ever gone away, I just hid behind a layer or confidence and attitude.

Whereas he actually seemed to have moved on, but then why did his eyes tell me a different story to the one the world showed me?

_"Well.. I'm still waiting for an answer? Are you going to go out with that douche?" _His voice penetrated my thoughts once again, I had to disconnect our eye contact, it made me fee on edge, _"Maybe, I don't know, what has it got to do with you? Isn't your friend over there keeping you company?" _When I finally summoned up the courage to finally speak to him, he scoffs, _"Still the comedian I see? And hasn't it got everything to do with me? Us even?"_ He asks me, he sounds genuine, sincere even. "_There isn't an us, you made sure of that.." _I manage to allow the words to flow out of my mouth coherantly, loud enough for him to hear, and to my surprise instead of running he sits down next to me and takes my hand in his, _"Aren't there things you wish you could change?" **Deja Vu.** _He mirrored my question from only moments ago when my best friend was still around, where was she now I needed her here.

_"We were written in the stars red, me and you.." _He says as he walks away, which causes the brunette he was sitting with to follow him, no wonder Trish didn't like her, she was every where we went.

As I walked away from the catering area, I had left my best friend with the current WWE Champion, the so called 'Dish' I had dubbed him, the only other people I had seen were the guy my best friend said she still might have feelings for Christian and the brunette bitch who was every where I went, what was her name? I didn't really care, she wanted Chris and I guess I did too...

_"I'm Sorry"_ I heard a voice say as I felt a body collided into mine, and my eyes connected with his...

Chris Jericho...

The one guy I had tried to avoid and failed in doing so.

_"Trish?" _His voice filled with concern when I didn't answer, _"It's ok Chris..." _I hated the way his voice sounded in my head, like we were still together.. We weren't as he had moved on to that lame, mediocre brunette...

_"I'd love to stay and talk, but I have to go be the best in the world, once again.." _He says and winks at me, as he heads to the gorilla position, and it's as if on cue, that mediocre brunette appears and so does Christian...

* * *

It feels like forever since I spoke to her, as I see my best friend prepare for his match against CM Sucks, I mean CM Punk, and she is watching him go, Eve on my left does not seem impressed by this interaction as she storms into the Diva's locker room, which leaves me and Trish, and it hasn't been me and her in a long time...

_"I should be going.. better go find Ames..." _I hear her say quickly as she notices it is just me and her...

_"Just like I said to her, me and her are written in the stars, so are you and him..." _I nod in the direction Chris just disappeared in for his match.

_"What about him and her?" _She nodded in the direction of Eve.

_"It's all in her head..." _I say as she walks away with a small smile on her face.

I did my good deed for the day..

* * *

_"You can't just say that to a girl you know?" _She was annoyed at him, I watched from behind a wall.

_"It's true. he's a douche, you deserve someone better.." _He says and it half sounds genuine, but you never know with him.

_"What like you?" _She sounds bitter and she has ever right to even if this happened a decade ago.

_"Yeah" _I was half shocked, I though he had moved on, I hadn't so why did I think he had? The woman stayed quiet which means he had the perfect opportunity to speak.

_"I just told Trish we were written in the stars like her and Chris are.." _Had he really say that to Trish? Did she believe him? Would to former red head believe him now?

* * *

_**A/N 2: Sorry it is short, but Please Read and Review as always, it means so much to me x x x**_


	8. Here's To Second Chances

_**A/N: Thank you to Pinayprincesa and LitasaultStratusfaction for the reviews on my last chapter!**_

_** Sorry for the slow update times guys:)**_

_** But here is my new chapter enjoy x x x**_

* * *

_"If we were written in the stars as you say, why did you give up on us?" _I asked the short haired, muscular man who stood in front of me, _"Because sometimes you have to let someone go to let them be happy, and if they truly love you they'll come back..." _He simply replied, I don't know what I expected him to react like, but the Christian I remember wasn't soppy, romantic and he certainly didn't do cliches, he is getting under my skin, why do I still lo- I shake my head, I can't say that word in regards to him.

_"What happened to you? You aren't the guy I remember" _I shrug off his romantic notions already, _"I changed, Li, it was over a decade a go and I still love you, does that not count for anything! You'd rather throw away what we had for him.." _Him, so now he was going to blame the lack of there being an 'us' on somebody else, a guy I barely even know.

_"Throw away what we had? You did that, not me!" _I was starting to get riled now, I promised myself I wouldn't, that this isn't why I'm standing here still.

_"You left Li, I stayed.. And then you got back with Matt.. and then Adam, my best friend, the guy I looked up to like a brother!" _I could tell he was trying not to angry or hurt by his own words, but he seemed so familiar like the old Christian, who blamed all his problems on everyone but himself.

_"No I see you're just the same old you, it's still all my fault!" _I say walking away from him, only for him to catch up with me effortlessly.

_"You know I don't mean it like that Li, I am in love with you, I have been for ten years, through everything we have done to each other, I only want to be with you" _He says as he reaches out to hold my hand which I instantly recoil and I can see the pain in his eyes, _"Why should I believe anything you say? I was a game to you then what makes now any different!"_

_"It was a storyline Red, I told you that, it was never meant to be taken to heart, and it's different now because we have grown up, this isn't just some hook up, this is real, me and you, we are real. Us is all I want, give me one more chance to prove that to you.."_

_"I don't know what to say..." _For the first time I'm speechless.

_"Just meet me later for a drink, we can talk properly" _He's pleading with me now, and I hated it when he did that.

_"Ok.." _I've given in again.

_"Christian, 30 seconds til show time" _A man which a clipboard told him, and disappeared back to behind the curtain.

_"Ok? Great.. I'll see you tonight" _He's smiling at me, the way he used to, and now I'm nervous, was I ready to let him back in?

I watched as he turned and walked to the gorilla position physcing himself up for his match which was next against Randy Orton.

* * *

_"I made a mistake coming back here!" _I heard by best friend say the second I found her again, what had she done?

_"Why?" _I ask her curiously.

_"Chris... Me.. You... Him, I'm sorry I dragged you into my mess" _She says genuinely, I can almost feel the emotion pouring out of her.

_"it's our mess Trish" _I respond quickly.

_"I have something to tell you..." _She turns back to face me quickly.

_"What?" _I feel curious again.

_"I still love him.." _She looks me dead in the eye as she says it.

_"As if I didn't know.." _I say sarcastically and roll my eyes.

_"What? How?" _She asks questioningly, and it forces me to admit the one thing I didn't want to.

_"Because I still love Christian as much as it kills me to admit it, I do" _There, it was out there and I couldn't take it back.

What's the worse that could happen?

* * *

As I strolled towards the back, after my match, I was still The Best In The World, even if that jackass CM Punk believes he is, and there she is, well they are, Trish Stratus and Lita were still hanging around, talking to Hunter and Steph now though. It's as if I can't be in this place without seeing her, and I love seeing her, it just so happens, that Eve is there too, I glance around but, she is not here this time, thank god, there is only so many times you can tell the girl she isn't going to get with me.

It is then my eyes lock with Trish's and for the first time it didn't feel awkward, and she didn't look away quickly like she normally did, she actually smiled at me, before carrying on her conversation with the people she is standing with.

Guess, I means it's a step in the right direction...

I smile as I walk away, back towards the locker room area, in a optimistically happy mood- Nothing could break my spirits now...

Here's to second chances.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review As Always! x x x**_

_**P.s Don't worry there will be more Trish/Chris interactions in the next chapter! x x x**_


End file.
